


The Block

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 6 [66]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Chastity Device, Community: femslash100, F/F, Pre-Canon, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:46:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4360220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Without touch, we still have sight,” Dag slid off her top, revealing her small white breasts, “and sound,” she purred, voice enough to melt glass, “and taste.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Block

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Salmon_Pink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/gifts).



> For the Femslash100 Drabble Tag 6 prompt: The Dag/Toast the Knowing - sense.

The Dag always knew how to make the best of the bad, Splendid always said. She was the only one who dared defy Joe, even behind his back, and her silly impressions and spot-on accents had them all rolling in their beds, muffling their laughter behind cupped hands. She was also the one who dared to be brave and stand up, earning them their foul metal cages around their hips.

“Don’t worry, Toast-girl,” Dag said that first night in their bunk, hand trailing against the ridged metal teeth of Toast’s belt. “They’re not the end, only a block in the road.”

Toast whined, low and irritated. She could feel the pressure and warmth of Dag’s small fingers against her cunt, she could _feel_ them, they were so close, but there was no way of getting them closer. It was _humiliating,_ being caged like a beast. “But we cannot remove the block.”

“No,” Dag said thoughtfully. She let her hand wander to Toast’s breast, touching the firm nipple through gauzy fabric. Her sweet breath fanned out warm on Toast’s neck. “But without touch, we still have sight,” she slid off her top, revealing her small white breasts, “and sound,” she purred, voice enough to melt glass, “and taste.” She ducked down to take one of Toast’s nipples in her mouth.

Toast caught a groan in her throat. Her cunt still throbbed, wet and untouched, but she was happy to let Dag teach her how to use all the senses of love.


End file.
